Iron Sights
}} Iron sights are the default optics on all weapons except for the AUG A1, M231, Intervention, Remington 700, Dragunov SVU, BFG 50, Hecate II, M107, and SFG 50. It is unlocked by default. History Iron sights are a system of specially formed metal optics that are used on many firearms as an aid to aiming. Early iron sights were often built in and fixed to the weapon and weren't adjustable. Modern iron sights are usually not fixed, instead they are mounted on top of a tactical rail which is built into the weapon, allowing for the user to change optics according to preference. Modern iron sights are also adjustable and often done so for different windage and elevations. Military spec iron sights are often closed (full-ring) iron sights, while police and civilian spec iron sights are often open (half-ring).https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_sights In-Game General Information Iron sights are the default optics for almost all primary and secondary weapons in Phantom Forces. The only exceptions are the AUG A1, which has a 4x magnification scope and backup iron sights on top of the scope; the M231, which has no iron sights due to its design; the Dragunov SVU, which has a 7.5x magnification SVD scope; and sniper rifles (including sawed-off sniper rifles), with the notable exceptions of the AWS, AWM, TRG-42, Mosin Nagant, Steyr Scout and the Obrez. Iron sights can have varied levels of magnification, ranging from 1.7x in the case of the Desert Eagle L5 and the MP412 REX all the way to 4x magnification in the case of the Mosin-Nagant. The magnification level of iron sights can only be overridden by the magnification level of higher-magnification optics. Optics with lower magnification levels than iron sights have their magnification level overridden by the iron sights. Iron sights are often obstructive, as is the case with the AN-94 and the FAMAS G2, or they are inferior to other optics, so they are often replaced for clearer optics, such as the Coyote Sight, or optics with higher magnification, such as the VCOG 6x Scope. Despite this, iron sights can actually be very helpful and non-obstructive, in certain cases such as the M45A1, as they are very clean, but they can be replaced with clearer optics to aid in aiming where the iron sights can't help as much. Usage & Tactics For the most part, the default iron sights will get the job done. They offer a small advantage over using an optic - optics will be a slight detriment to your ability to handle the weapon, slightly increasing ADS in/out time in exchange for the optic. As such, sticking with irons will tend to be the fastest optic choice for the weapon. However, as mentioned before, some irons are incredibly obstructive and it may be better to simply replace them with the first optic you can find. Some iron sights, like the MK11's, have a rather open and clear fork that can also be used to gauge bullet drop. Irons like these are an excellent choice if the player doesn't have access to clearer optics that provide some form of visible hold-over to work from. Conclusion Iron sights, in general, are an excellent choice if aiming down the sights is not always a priority (i.e. the player prefers hipfire). For the most part, if the player wishes to specialize in long range performance, the iron sights should be forgone in favor of a suitable optic for their purpose. If the player is only occasionally aiming down their sights to handle more distant targets, sticking with iron sights can be advantageous for faster paced gameplay. References Category:Weapon Attachments